overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogheart
Synopsis Hogheart is an aimless drifter who accidentally witnesses a dangerous secret and is forced to go on the run from Talon, his only hope is to find Overwatch. Appearance Hogheart wears a black muscle shirt which is under a plain dark green, unbuttoned short sleeve shirt which has its sleeves rolled up. He wears dark blue jeans with a black belt and wears black canvas shoes. He has a lot of moles on his body, several small scars on his hands and has one scar on the inside of his right forearm that resembles a scab. On the inside of his right forearm, he has a black and white tattoo of a wild boar. He has a dark brown undercut fringe hairstyle and has a shaved beard. He has a slender physique and has brown eyes. Personality Hogheart is a kindhearted but naive man who can be easily manipulated. He views violence as a final option but has no objections to fighting if the moment needs it or when he has to defend himself. He enjoys fighting and wishes that he had the courage to challenge offenders. He hates what has become of Middlesbrough and has complicated views of the Omnics. On one hand he believes that the Omnics ruined his home and blames them for its low employment but on the other hand, he has trouble believing the propaganda and wants to be a peacemaker between the humans and Omnics. Since his discovery of the secret, he is paranoid and distrustful of people and is focused on finding Overwatch. Despite Overwatch's reputation in Middlesbrough, he sees them as the only one's who can solve this problem. Comic: Pig in a Poke The story begins with Hogheart travelling to the south of the UK in the hopes of finding employment but if he is unsuccessful then he will have to travel to another country. He thinks about his town and thinks about the Omnic and human tensions. Suddenly a storm begins and Hogheart is forced to take shelter in an abandoned office building. He hears a voice over the intercom and is told to traverse through the building in order to rescue someone. After climbing through the building, he enters a room where he is greeted by an Omnic named M1K3 (pronounced Mike). However the pair were soon trapped in the office because some rubble had collapsed over the doorway. While clawing through the rubble, Mike notices a group of people assembling outside of the building and they are building a device. The group had some Omnic captives with them but when the device was activated, the Omnics became frenzied and feral, attacking anyone that came in their way but the Omnics were soon killed. Hogheart witnessed the event and recorded it but was suddenly attacked by Mike. Mike was in a frenzy as a result of the machine and the two were forced to fight to the death. Both started the fight by using Table legs but as the fight progressed, Mike started using a handgun which was in a desk drawer. Hogheart ended the fight by first smashing Mikes head into the large glass window, then smashing his head through a table and then finally kicking Mike through the weakened window. Mike plummeted to his death and landed in front of the organisation, Hogheart was barely able to escape from the organisation. He had great remorse for killing Mike and pledged to find Overwatch, so that he can avenge Mikes death. With his mission prioritised, Hogheart headed to the Overwatch headquarters but didn't notice that he was being stalked by someone in the shadows. Weapons Hogheart wields a large meat cleaver which has a keyring of a pigs head hanging from the handle. Hogheart's main weapon is a Beretta 92FS Inox. It holds 12 rounds per clip and does 20-60 points of damage to the target. Abilities * '''Slasher: '''Hogheart slashes his cleaver into the targets neck, dealing 60 points of damage. This takes 6 seconds to recharge. * '''Belfry: '''Hogheart grabs the target by the neck and stuns them for 6 seconds, this takes 12 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Hogwash Hogheart gains a lot of speed, he can run around targets and slash them with his cleaver as well as rapidly shoot them with his pistol. Both attacks deal 120 points of damage per shot or slash and the ultimate lasts for 6 seconds. Trivia * Hogheart's original name was Pigskin, this originates from a board game called Spinespur. There is a character is called Pigskin. * Hogheart's fight with M1K3 was inspired by Perseus' fight from God of War 2. * Hogheart's name was inspired by the story "The Three Army Surgeons". In the story one of the doctor's arrogantly removed his own heart in order to display his surgery skills but a cat ate it when a servant girl was distracted. The panicked girl replaced the heart with a pig's and after the doctor had reattached "his heart", he began developing the traits of the pig such as rooting through dirt for food.